


Late nights & Cold Coffee

by x_tilltheendoftheline



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_tilltheendoftheline/pseuds/x_tilltheendoftheline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your the assistant at The Avengers compound, and you were used to being woken up in the middle of the night by one, Tony Stark. However on this fateful night maybe things will change for the better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late nights & Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little Tony drabble/ficlet I wrote for my bestfriend Devilstrap! She had some prompts she gave for this. They were,
> 
> "Tony no."  
> "It's 3am what could you possibly want?"  
> "Stop complaining, you know you love it."  
> "Do I have to drag you out of here or.."

     You awoke with a start; the words of Madonna’s “Material Girl” filled the quite of your bedroom in The Avengers complex. You groaned and reached over to your nightstand, blindly feeling around for your cell phone, knocking your glasses to the floor in the process. You let out another groan, your fingers finally closing around your phone. You knew who it was before answering; Tony Stark. You’d picked the theme song out for your friend after a drunken night after an Avengers party, you told him it fit, and he really wasn’t in the best shape to argue. It normally would’ve made you giggle like an idiot when it went off, but right now you were exhausted and you were not in the mood.

     “Its 3 am, what could you possibly want?” you spoke, your voice gravely from sleep.

     “I’m in the lab, and I’m doing some pretty cool stuff down here, (Y/N). You should have to come check it out.” Tony answered and you could tell he was grinning through the phone.

     “Tony, did you miss the part where I said it was 3 in the morning or were you just choosing to ignore that fact?” you huffed; _Just because you never sleep Stark doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t need a solid eight hours,_ You thought to yourself.

     “But, (Y/N).” the billionaire whined and you knew you were done for. The truth was you’d had a crush on Tony Stark even before you’d been hired as the new live in assistant to The Avengers and himself 6 months ago. Where most found him annoying you’d found him funny, and even charming. Sure the rich playboy act could be a little off putting at first, but after having lived in such close proximity to The Avenger you had seen many sides of him, and had spent many a night with him at odd hours in his lab keeping him company. As much as you tried to hide it, he had you wrapped around his finger, and before you’d even though sometimes his antics and sarcastic comments made you want to smack him you couldn’t help but like him. You knew before you’d even answered the phone you knew you’d end up saying yes to whatever silly request he had.

     “I’ll be down in a minute. This better be good.” You finished before hanging up.

     “Really? That’s what you chose to wear?” Tony said the second you’d walked into his lab. You frowned and looked down at your pajamas which consisted of a Captain America nightshirt and blue fuzzy socks.

     “Well it’s not like I was expecting to leave my bed **it is 3 in the morning**.” You emphasized again shooting a glare at him. Anyone else on the compound would’ve told him to go to hell, at least you came down here and you were not about to let him give you shit for your choice in sleeping attire. Tony put up his hands in defense,

     “I know, I know you’re” he said rolling his chair across the floor towards you, “and I have I mentioned how thankful I am that you put up with me?” You had to bite back a smile as he wrapped his arms around your middle, hugging you. “And we could always just ditch this nightgown all together.” Tony said toying with the hem of the shirt. You quickly swatted away his hands, turning your head to hide your blush at his flirting.

     “Would you stop that.” You pushed him back wiggling out of his grasp pulling down the shirt as you back away from him.

     “Oh, stop complaining, you know you love it.” Tony replied a smirk on his face. Of course he was right, you did love it, but you knew he was just playing around. He flirted with all the girls around the compound, and some of the men, so you knew better than to think he actually meant anything by it. No matter how much you wished it was different, the two were just friends, close friends, but still friends. You quickly pushed away any thoughts you were having about the two of you being more than friends, and cleared your throat, crossing your arms over your chest.

     “So what was _so cool_ ," you teased him, “that I had to rush down here?” Almost immediately his smirk faded and a sheepish grin was there in its place.

     “Well, I-I actually…” he trailed off looking down at his hands in his lap. You looked around at his desk, things were strewn across it making a mess as usual, but nothing on it looked extraordinary, you took a quick look around the rest of the lab, no new projects caught your eye.

     “Tony…” you question, walking closer to him.

     “I probably shouldn’t have woken you up. I was just lonely I guess.” The brunette spoke quietly reach a hand up to rub the back of his neck. You looked at the man before you that usually exuded confidence from every pore sitting in front of you now seeming unsure of himself. You couldn’t help but smile slightly. Tony looked up when you placed a hand on his shoulder, his tired blue eyes meeting your (Y/E/C) ones; you frowned at the bags forming under his.

     “When was the last time you slept?” You questioned turning on your mom voice. You reached behind him and picked up the half full coffee cup, it had gone completely cold hours ago.

     “I don’t know. Maybe a day…or two, no more than three…I don’t think.” Tony rambled on looking anywhere, but at you.

     “Tony, no.” you sighed, you swore sometimes being an assistant to The Avengers was like have a bunch of overgrown children, it could be exhausting. You put in his coffee cup back down, “No more of that. You need to go get some sleep. Whatever crazy thing you were planning out here will still, be here in the morning-“

     “What if it isn’t, (Y/N)? Crazier things have happened here.” He said serious as ever. You gave him a disapproving look, trying not to laugh at him.

     “It will be here, I promise. Now come on lets go.” You reached down and took his hand attempting to pull him up, but he over powered you easily, pulling you towards him instead. “Tony!” you exclaimed landing on him, straddling lap. His arms slipped around your waist again as he held you there.

     “It’s just so hard sleeping alone.” He complained trying his best to win you over with a pout.

     “Yeah, yeah well maybe we should get you a pet, or a teddy bear.” Brushing off his comments, you tried to no avail to get up from the place on his lap. He only held on tighter,

     “I don’t need one of those, I have you.” Tony responded with a smile. You prayed he couldn’t feel your heart beating like a drum in your chest, but with his close proximity you were pretty sure he could tell the effect his words had on you.

     “Sure you do Tin Man.” You scoffed going to playfully hit his shoulder, Tony stopped you. He grabbed your hand with his own and moved his other hand up to your cheek, turning your face to him.

     “I’m serious (Y/N).” Tony let out a breath, pushing all the joking aside looking at you with a serious expression on his handsome features. “I know I’m not good at this, but I like you. I don’t want a pet.” He made a disgusted expression at that, and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “I want to sleep with you.” he paused grimacing at his choice of words, “No I don’t want to sleep with you, well I do, I just-“ his head dropped. “Fuck, I am really awful at this.” He mumbled.

     You hadn’t quite decided whether or not this was all a dream, but you figured there was a least a 50% chance that this was really happening, and that the man you were head over heels for was maybe head over heels for you too. _Fuck it_ , you thought. You put both hands on his face lifting it to look at you, a quick smile playing on your lips before you crashed your mouth against his. A surprised gasp left Tony’s mouth and it vibrated against your lips; you swore you were going to explode in that moment. You pulled back only when you absolutely needed air, your cheeks were on fire when you looked at Stark, a dazed expression on his face.

     “S-sorry I-“you started to shrink back into yourself, but he cut you off.

     “Darling, don’t ever apologize for kissing me like that.” Tony replied his smirk from earlier having found its way back to his face, your blush deepened when you felt him hard against your inner thigh.

    “So,” you said finding your confidence again, “do I have to drag you out of here or…” a huge grin was plastered on his face, “No ma’am!” You threw your arms around his neck, a squeal escaping your lips as stood up wrapping your legs around him, and carrying you off to his bedroom. You were sure even once you were there neither of you would be getting any sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sure I could continue this and make another chapter if anyone wants.


End file.
